My Blonde Haired Enemy
by Jesse Chibi
Summary: I Hate him, Its not Chloe, Its Adrien. Adrien Agreste. My name is Marinette, and i vow to make Adrien Agreste pay. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey little butterflies! Im here with a new story (Better then last XD)** **So...Hope you enjoy**

I Ran through the halls, skidding along with my slippery shoes. Fresh tears stung my eyes as I remembered what i just saw.

 _"Go girl, dont be a pushover!" Alya said before pushing Marinette into the class. Marinette made no noise and looked up. She saw him. Adrien Agreste. She smiled and got up, but from her new angle she saw he was occupied...by Chloe's lips. She ran out, knocking over a bundle of books in the process._

I Stopped running and stared behind me. Adrien was talking to Alya 'Great, Steal my friends too why dont you' I Thought.

I Saw Alya laughing and she began walking with Adrien. I Was in shock. How could she? How could HE also! I Shook my head and began walking again, when i bumped into Lila on the phone. I Overheard what she was saying "Ugh, Just that girl Marinette bumped into me, Adrien...Yeah totes meet me at 6! Chlo will be sleepin" She walked off. How could Adrien?! He cheats as well?!

From this day on, Adrien Agreste was not my crush, NOT my friend! He was my arch enemy. Let the wars **begin**

 **XD Sorry its so short and tiny! All i could come up with for now! Thats all for...30 minutes, next chapter then XD Bye Bye Little Butterflies**


	2. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Authors note: Thank you guys so much for all your support on the last chapter! You are amazing but you didnt come here to read my thank you notes so lets get on with chapter 2!

Marinette P.O.V 

I Was curious as to what on earth was going on! Yesterday, Adrien Agreste was the boy of my dreams and fantasies come to life, as if he had stepped out of a fairytale except his horse was a limosine, and apperently he was a posh tart who had nothing to do other then hurt poor girls like me and Chloe. For once i felt...pity...Chloe might have been a yellow b*tch but she had pined after this boy since they were toddlers! Thats why, he is going to pay.

Adrien's POV

I Wiped my mouth furiously against my sweater, gagging against the fabric. I Knew Chloe was evil! But not this evil!

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Hey, Thanks for telling me that, Alix" Adrien said with a sheepish grin while rubbong his neck with his head down to hide his pink blush that was blooming like a summer flower across his cheeks. "Thanks for telling you WHAT?!" A High pitched whiny agonizing voice came. "I Was just saying thanks to Alix for telling me Marinette likes me!" Adrien said, unbeknowst. He slapped himself when he realised seconds later, that he just made a HUGE mistake. "Oh she DOES?! And why would that make YOU happy?! Your My boyfriend! MINE MINE MIINEEE!" The yellow Regina George wailed. Suddenly, There was a voice outside the door and seconds later Marinette fell in, Adrien turned around to help her up when Chloe grabbed him and planted a rough kiss on his lips. Adrien was shell shocked! How could she?! He pushed her off and was about to go to Marinette when he saw she disapeared. He ran outside the classroom and saw Alya. "Alya! Where's Mari?" He asked, panicked. "She just ran past me! For a shortie she sure can run!" Alya laughed. "C'mon, Ill help you find her" Alya said and they walked to Adriens locker when his phone rang. He picked up. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Adrien" It was Lila. He heard a bit of static before Lila came back on. "Ugh, Just that girl Marinette bumped into me,Adrien" She said silently winking. "Dont be rude, But dont be too nice, She cant know about the birthday party. I Hope shell forgive me there, We've been planning for months! Thank god Chloe doesnt know..dont tell her, Okay?" Adrien quickly said. "Yeah totes! Meet me at 6 Chlo will be sleepin" And with that she hung up._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Chloe's POV

'Adrien will-NO, Adrien IS MINE! No matter what i have to do.' I thought, stroking the knife up and down with my index finger, cutting the tip. I only watched as the blood slid down it. "Marinette, your about to be the next Julie Crossfire" I Told myself, looking at a chest. It had a body in there, _Some_ body.A little Julie

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN Jeez what an ending, so heres a quick summary of what happened in this LONG chapter!

1\. We found out Marinette is digging a hole she knows nothing about

2\. Adriens a good guy

3\. Alya didnt abandon her bff

is a good actress

5\. Chloe's Insane

Okay and thats that comments are amazing and if you have any suggestions leave them in a comment i will 100% read! Baiii~


End file.
